Odüsszeia 2
Bár már van egy Odüsszeia vázlatom itt, de úgy döntöttem, hogy csinálok még egyet, ami sokkal részletesebb, valamint a másikkal ellentétben, ez a könyv felosztása szerint fog haladni. Egy a másodiknál kevésbé részletes, de tömör összefoglaló is megtalálható, melyet Edith Hamilton könyve alapján készítettem: Odüsszeia 3 A történet főszerepében Odüsszeia és fia, Télemakhosz. A 10 éves trójai háború után járunk, a görögök nyertek, Odüsszeusznak pedig nehezére esik a hazajutás. Ez Homérosz második eposza, az első az Íliász. Első ének Az istenek gyűlése; Athéné intelme Télemakhoszhoz In medias res kezdődik a történet. A trójai háborúnak már évek óta vége, de Odüsszeusz még mindig nem tért haza, a nimfa szigetén időzik. Az istenek összegyűlnek. Már nem haragszik rá senki, egyedül Poszeidón, mert fiát, Polüphémoszt megvakította. Pallasz Athéné nagyon sajnálja Odüsszeuszt, így ő fogja őt segíteni a hazajutásban. Athéné vendégnek álcázva magát Odüsszeusz házához ment, ahol Télemakhosz behívta őt, részt vett a lakomán (Kérőkkel van teli a birtok). Athéné egy Mentész nevű kereskedőként mutatkozott be, és elmondta Télemakhosznak, hogy az apja él, és hamarosan hazatér. Elküldte őt Nesztórhoz és Meneláoszhoz. Télemakhosz megsejtette, hogy egy isten látogatta meg őt, a kérőket hazulról -nem sok sikerrel- elküldte. Második ének Az ithakiak gyűlése; Télemakhosz elutazik Télemakhosz összehívta a gyűlést, ahol elpanaszolta a kérőkkel való problémát, hogy kieszik őket vagyonukból, valamit anyja nem akar igazán házasodni. Anyja sokáig azzal hitegette a kérőket, hogy majd amikor megszövi a vásznat, amin dolgozik, akkor elvesz valakit, de a vásznat minden este szétbontotta. Ez három évig tartott, mire rájöttek. Azt javasolják Télemakhosznak, hogy saját anyját küldje el otthonról, természetesen ezt nem teszi. Egyszer csak két sas jön, köröznek, egymást bántalmazzák, majd tovarepülnek. Ebből egy madárjós (Halitherszész) le is vonja a következtetést, és szól. Azt mondja, hogy Odüsszeusz hamarosan visszatér, és halálát hozza a kérőknek. Egy másik ember meg is szólta ezért, mert nem hitt a jóslatában. Télemakhosz előállt azzal a tervvel, amit előzőleg Athéné mondott neki. Húsz társat és egy hajót kért, de nem volt sikeres. Lement hát egyedül a tengerpartra, és Athénéhez könyörgött, aki meg is jelent. Athéné megnyugtatta, hogy ő majd fölszerel neki egy pöpec hajót, és még önkénteseket is szerez, Télemakhosz csak menjen haza, és ételt, italt szerezzen. Így is lett, Télemakhosz még a dajkájától elbúcsúzott, aztán az önkéntesekkel felhordták a hajóra az ételt és italt. (A tervről se a kérők, se anyja nem tudott, mert Athéné álmot szórt a szemükre.) Végül elindultak. Harmadik ének Püloszban A banda Püloszba ért, ahol a parton éppen bikákat áldoztak. Nesztórhoz siettek, ott örömmel fogadták őket, etették, itatták őket. A lakoma után Télemakhosz rákérdez Nesztórnál, tud-e valamit az apjáról. Nesztór erre elmeséli neki a saját történetét, miközben trójai háborús flashbackjei vannak, Odüsszeuszról nem tudunk meg semmi érdemeset, csak azt, hogy Meneláosszal látta őt utoljára, nála érdemes kérdezősködni. Magát Télemakhoszt Nesztór megvendégeli, ott alszik a palotában, de a társai meg kint a hajón. lol Nesztór fiát, Peiszisztratoszt küldi Télemakhoszékkal kísérőként. Másnap gyorsan áldoznak egyet Athénénak, majd lovakat és szekeret adnak Télemakhosznak, a banda elindul, estére Phéraiba, Dioklész házához érnek. Negyedik ének Lakedaimónban Meneláoszhoz érve, ő boldogan fogadta az idegeneket, itt is úgyszintén lakodalom volt, evés, ivás után pedig nekiálltak beszélgetni. Meneláosz kérdezés nélkül említette meg Odüsszeuszt, miközben szomorúan nosztalgiázott, erre Télemakhosz elsírta magát. Amikor kiderült, ki-kicsoda, már mindenki zokogott. Heléné (Meneláosz párja) már gondolom unta a bőgést, így olyan port kevert a borukba, amitől aztán mindenki befejezte a bőgést. ("Fájdalom- és haragűző") Télemakhosz előállt kérdésével, hogy tud-e valamit Odüsszeuszról. Erre Meneláosz előadta saját történetét: Pharosz szigetén ragadt közel egy hónapig, mert elfelejtett áldozni az istenekhez. Egy istennő tanácsára cselbe húzott egy mindent tudó aggot, akitől megtudta, mit kell tennie, hogy hazajusson. Ha már egyszer mindent tudó volt, akkor azt is megkérdezte tőle, hogy társai mind hazaértek-e Trója alól. A válasz pedig az, hogy félig meddig igen, de sokan odavesztek az útjukon. Azt viszont megtudta, hogy Odüsszeusz még él, de "foglya a tágterü víznek", Kalüpszo szigetén van, a nimfa erővel ott tartja. Szóval jó sokat mesélt, de végül Télemakhosz számára kellő infóhoz jutott. Búcsúzáskor Télemakhosznak ajándékozott egy szép ezüst vegyítővödröt, melyet Héphaisztosz készített. Mindeközben odahaza Ithakában kitudódik, hogy Télemakhosz Püloszba utazott. Ahogy ez kitudódott, a kérők eltervezték, hogy amikor visszatér, majd megölik, mielőtt Odüsszeuszról híreket tudna mondani. Pénelopé megtudta ezt a tervet hínökétől, valamint fia távozásának részleteit a dajkától. Pénelopé álmában jóslatot lát, egy isten elmondja neki, hogy ne aggódjon, fia is, ura is rendben haza fog térni, csak legyen türelemmel. Ötödik ének Odüsszeusz tutaja Az istenek összegyűltek, Athéné elmeséli nekik, hogy eddig mi történt. Zeusz elküldi Hermészt, hogy megüzenje Kalüpszónak, hogy ideje már elengedni Odüsszeuszt. Hermész leröppent a szigetre, Odüsszeuszt annak partján látta sírni, Kalüpszó pedig barlangjában volt. Be is ment a barlangba, ott evett, ivott, majd elmondta Zeusz üzenetét. Bár a nimfának nem tetszett, el kellett engednie Odüsszeuszt, mert félt Zeusz haragjától. Miután Hermész elment, Kalüpszó kiment a partra, és elmondta Odüsszeusznak, hogy építsen tutajt, és ő majd ad neki mindent, hogy biztonságban hazatérjen. Négy nap alatt ketten elkészítették a tutajt, Odüsszeusz jól felszerelkezett az útra, ötödik napon pedig el is indult. Tizenhét napig hajózott, amikor ezt Poszeidón észrevette, és -mivel még mindig nagyon haragudott rá- óriási viharral sújtotta. Ebbe Odüsszeusz majdnem belehalt, tutajának árbóca le is tört. Ekkor viszont megjelent előtte Inó, aki azt mondta neki, hogy vegye le ruháját, hagyja ott a tutajt, ne törődjön semmivel, csak ússzon amíg földet nem ér. Adott neki egy fátylat, hogy azt kösse melle alá, és ha partot ért, dobja a vízbe. Odüsszeusz megvárta amíg tutaja teljesen ripityára törik, majd ezután követte az utasításokat. Ezt látva Poszeidón visszavonult, Athéné pedig Odüsszeusz gondját viselve lecsitította a vihart. Odüsszeusz három nap után ért egy szigethez, melynek egy nagyon sziklás partjára sodorták a nagy hullámok, ott sok sérülést szerzett, de Athéné megmentette, aztán egy másik részén a partnak kijött a vízből, a közeli erdőbe megfáradva besétált, és ott a fák alatt bealudt. Hatodik ének Odüsszeusz megérkezik a phaiákokhoz Athéné a szigeten uralkodó család házába repült, Nauszika szobájába, ahol Nauszikának álmában azt mondta, hogy kérjen apjától szekeret, vigye le a partra a ruháit, és mossa ki őket. Másnap így is tett a lány. A parton szórakozva véletlenül keltette fel Odüsszeuszt, amikor labdájukat véletlenül a tengerbe dobták, erre felsikítottak, és ezzel felébresztették az alvó férfit. Nauszika és a szolga leányok adtak Odüsszeusznak ruhát, tisztálkodáshoz olajokat, ételt, italt, majd hazahívták. Féltek a pletykáktól, így megmondták neki, hogy bár hátrahagyják, könnyen meg fogják találni a király házát, jöjjön oda, és ők örömmel fogadják. Hetedik ének Odüsszeusz belép Alkinooszhoz Odüsszeusz köré Athéné ködfelhőt idézett, hogy ne lássák, majd elvezette a palotába, ami nagyon fancy volt. Vannak ott örökéletű ezüst- és aranykutyák is, amiket Héphaisztosz csinált. Megjelenését lakoma követte, jól megvendégelték, abba is beleegyeztek, hogy hazasegítik őt. Elmeséli Odüsszeusz, hogy Zeusz szétcsapta a hajóját, ekkor sodródott a Nimfa szigetére, ahol hét évig élt, nemrég engedte el őt, és most itt van. Nyolcadik ének Odüsszeusz a phaiákok között Gyűlést szerveztek, amin a király kérésére egy hajót felszereltek az útra, valamint 52 önkéntes is akadt, hogy hazavigyék Odüsszeuszt. Miután minden megvan, lakomát rendeztek. Ezután versenyeket rendeztek, ahol egy kis piszkálódás után Odüsszeusz is megmutatta erejét, ami hatalmasabb volt, mint akármelyik phaiáknak. Idő közben jött a dalnok, köré gyűltek, és ő mesélni kezdett. Amit itt elmesélt, az iszonyatosan jó, annyira tetszik, hogy ezt nem éri megcsonkítani jegyzeteléssel: VIII. 267-366 Odüsszeusznak sok ajándékot adtak, köztük egy ezüstnyelű kardot is. A dalnok a trójai háborúról, és így Odüsszeuszról is kezdett dalolni, de persze nem tudták, hogy ő a vendég. Odüsszeusz ezen elsírta magát. Alkinoosz ezt látva leállította a lantost, és megkérdezte, mi bántja a történetben, és tulajdonképpen ekkorra jutott el odaáig, hogy megkérdezze, ki is ő, hogy hívják. Kilencedik ének Odüsszeusz elbeszéli kalandjait Alkinoosznak; Küklópeia Odüsszeusz bemutatkozik, és elkezdi mesélni történetét: Ílion aljáról a kikónok szigetére tévedtek, ahol a kikónoktól magukat meg kellett védeni, mert bizony nekik támadtak. Nagy viharok után elértek a lótuszevők szigetére. Itt aki lótuszt evett, az örökké ott akart maradni a szigeten. Odüsszeusz három társa evett belőle, őket erővel vitte vissza a hajóra, majd továbbmentek. Következőnek egy a küklopszok szigetével szomszédos szigetre vetődtek. Itt jó volt az élet, a nimfák tereltek nekik kecskéket, amikből jót lakomáztak. Odüsszeusz viszont kitalálta, hogy ő és társai átmennek, és megnézik milyenek a küklopszok. A szigeten Odüsszeusz 12 társával ment be az egyik küklopsz barlangjába. Megvárták amíg a küklopsz hazaért, a nyáját beterelte a barlangba, és annak bejáratát pedig egy nagy kővel elfedte. Odüsszeusz beszélt vele, hamar meglátták, hogy nem barátságos az óriás. Odüsszeusz azt hazudta neki, hogy hajójuk összetört. A küklopsz egy embert meg is evett, majd elaludt. Álmában nem ölhették meg, mert maguktól a nagy követ nem tudták volna elmozdítani. Reggel még két embert megevett, majd kivitte a nyáját legelni. Addig Odüsszeuszék nagy karót faragtak az egyik fadarabból, és tűzön megégették, hogy majd öten azt szemébe szúrják. Este jött a küklopsz, még két embert megevett, Odüsszeusz pedig őt borral leitatta, és azt mondta, hogy az ő neve Senkise. Miután bealudt a küklopsz, kinek nevét ekkor tudjuk meg, Polüphémosz, terv szerint kiszúrták a szemét, ő meg üvöltött társainak, hogy Senkise bántotta őt. lol Polüphémosz eltolta a nagy követ, mert attól még a birkáknak kell legelni, viszont azokat végigtapogatta, nehogy az emberek kiszökjenek. Odüsszeuszék a nagytermetű kosokkal vitették ki magukat. Egy embert három kos vitt, Odüsszeusz egyedül csimpaszkodott a legerősebb kosba. Így kijutottak, a juhokat felterelték sunyiban a hajóikra, és azokkal leléptek. Odüsszeusz a hübrisz bűnébe esve a hajóról még visszakiáltott a küklopsznak, hogy amúgy Odüsszeusznak hívják. Akkor Polüphémosz beköpte őt apjának, Poszeidónnak. Tizedik ének Aiolosz; A laisztrügónok; Kirké Aiolié szigetére értek ahol Aiolosz Hippotadész élt, tőle kaptak egy varázs zsákot, amiben szél volt. Kilenc napon át hajóztak, Odüsszeusz egyedül kezelte a vitorlát, hogy minél hamarabb hazajussanak, ebbe nagyon belefáradt, és már amikor meglátta Ithaka partjait, gondolva, hogy most már hazajut, elaludt. Akkor társai viszont azt hitték, hogy a zsák, amit kapott, nagy kincseket tartalmaz. Féltékenyek lettek, és kinyitották, erre abból a szél kijött, és a nyílt tengerre kisodorta őket. Odüsszeusz agybabot kapott: "Magam meg ébredvén, azt fontolgattam tiszta szivemben, vajjon most kiugorva hajómból, vesszek-e vízbe, vagy némán tűrjek, s élők közt élvemaradjak." Újra Aioliéra kerültek. Nem segtettek nekik újra, így elhajóztak, és hat nap után a laisztrügónok szigetére értek. Ezt a szigetet gigászok lakták, Odüsszeusz itt is három embert küldött felderíteni, egyiküket levágták lakomának, a másik kettő pedig menekülve hozta hírt, és mentek is tovább. (Még páran belehaltak a hajó kitolásába is.) Következő állomás az Aiaié sziget, melyen Kirké lakott. Két csapatra oszlottak, az egyiket Odüsszeusz, a másikat Eurülokhosz vezette. Az utóbbi csapat ment Kirkéhez felderíteni, Eurülokhosz kint maradt, a többiek bementek a házába. Őket megvendégelte, de az ételtől malacokká változtak. Eurülokhosz visszament a hajónál maradt Odüsszeuszékhoz jelenteni. Erre Odüsszeusz egyedül ment a házhoz. Út közben Hermész megjelent előtte, és varázsfüvet adott neki Kirké mérge ellen, és elmondta neki, hogy tegyen úgy, mintha meg akarná őt ölni, majd háljon vele, csak így mentheti meg társait. Valahogy így is lett, Kirké befogadta őket, konkrétan beköltöztek hozzá. Egy év után a társak mondták Odüsszeusznak hogy már csak tán haza kéne menni, erre Odüsszeusz tanácsot kért Kirkétől. Ő azt mondta, hogy le kell menniük az alvilágba, és Teireszász lelkét kell megkérdezni, hogyan juthatnak haza. Ehhez adott is egy jó komplex instrukciót. Tizenegyedik ének Neküla Odüsszeuszék Kirké utasításai szerint mentek le az alvilágba. Itt megjelent először Elpénór, aki Kirkénél rosszul lépett a létrára, és leesett, kitörte a nyakát. (Mindenki ígyis-úgyis valami hősi halált hal, ő meg kitöri a nyakát lol) Odüsszeusz látta ott édesanyja, Antikleia, valamint nővérének, Autolükosznak szellemét. Testvéréről nem is tudta eddig, hogy halott. Végül jön a jós Teiresziász szelleme is, aki megmondja a tutit: Ha majd Thrínakié szigetére érnek, akkor nehogy egyenek az ott talált csordából, mert az a mindent látó és halló Hélioszé. Ha így tesznek, akkor hazajuthatnak, ha pedig bántják az állatokat, akkor egyedül Odüsszeusz tud hazajutni, sokkal keservesebben. Ezután még Odüsszeusz duncsizott egyet az anyjával, meg pár emberrel, akikkel együtt harcolt Trója alatt, aztán továbbálltak. Egyébként szerintem ez az ének addig érdekes, hogy Teiresziász elmondja a mondandóját, utána meg csak osztálytalálkozó van. Tizenkettedik ének A szirének; Szkülla és Kharübdisz; Héliosz tehenei Odüsszeuszék Hádésztól visszatértek Kirkéhez, és természetesen lakomáztak. Az egész napos lakoma után Kirké elmondja Odüsszeusznak, hogy milyen veszélyek várnak rájuk, és hogy ezeket hogyan tudja kicselezni, ha egyáltalán lehetséges. Ezt hellyel-közzel Odüsszeusz társainak is átadta mielőtt elindultak volna. Szirének: Odüsszeuszék elmennek a szirének szigete mellett. Homérosz nem írja le azt, hogy hogyan néznek ki a szirének, csak azt, hogy szigetük áldozataik csontjaiból épül fel. Aki meghallja a szirének énekét, az egyből hozzájuk akar sietni, ezzel szerzik ők az áldozataikat. Odüsszeusz utasítására a társak viasszal tömik be a fülüket, Odüsszeusz viszont hallani akarja a szirének énekét, így az árboc talpához kötöztette magát. A terv sikerrel jár. Ezután Szkülla hegye és Kharübdisz szorosába érnek, ahol hat társat Szkülla elfogott, ezen áldozat árán tudtak itt átkelni. Szkülla: Hatfejű szörnyeteg aki hegyéről nyúl le a vizekbe, és magával ragadja az arra hajózókat. Kharübdisz: Tulajdonképpen egy nagy konyhamalac a vízben, ami elnyel mindent, majd néha felbüfögi a maradékot. Thrinakié szigete: Odüsszeusz nem szeretett volna ide jönni, ki akarta kerülni a szigetet, viszont a társai rávették, hogy álljanak meg pihenni. Kirké szerint itt vannak Éeliosz tehenei, melyeket ha bántanak, akkor lesz nagy irgum-burgum. Ezért is akarta Odüsszeusz kikerülni a szigetet, de mégis megálltak pihenni, Odüsszeusz megígértette a társaival, hogy nem bántják az állatokat, esküt is tettek. Annyit is ért, a szigetről nem tudtak elmenni, mert nem volt jó szél, csak nagy vihar, így felélték a tartalékaikat. Amikor Odüsszeusz elvonult az istenekhez fordulni segítségért, addig társai esküjüket megszegve áldoztak Éeliosz csordájából. Ezzel jól magukra haragították az istent, aki megkérte Zeuszt, hogy büntesse meg őket ezért. Hat napon át lakomáztak, a hetedikre jó lett az idő, így útnak indultak. Erre jött Zeusz a büntivel, óriási viharral, és akkora villámot csapott a hajóba, hogy az egész odalett. Az összes társ belehalt ebbe, egyedül Odüsszeusz élte túl, aki a hajó egy darabjába kapaszkodva sodródott, szépen vissza Kharübdiszhez. Volt ott egy magasba nyúló fügefa, melybe Odüsszeusz addig csimpaszkodott, amíg Kharübdisz ki nem köpte a hajódarabot, amit elnyelt. Amikor a gerendákat kiköpte, Odüsszeusz azokkal továbbsodródott, kilenc napnyi hányódás után Ógügié szigetére ért, ahol Kalüpszó élt. Itt vége Odüsszeusz meséjének. Tizenharmadik ének Odüsszeusz elhajózik a phaiákoktól és megérkezik Ithakába A phaiákok hazavitték Odüsszeuszt, és a sok kincset, amit neki adtak. Eközben Poszeidónnak kisebbségi komplexusa támadt, félt tőle, hogy miután Odüsszeusz hazajutott nem fogják őt tisztelni, így a visszafelé evező phaiákok hajóját a szigetük mellett kővé változtatta. Odüsszeusz -akit álmában raktak ki Ithaka szigetére- felébre, hirtelen nem is tudta hol van. Athéné álcában megjelenik előtte, elmondja neki, hogy hazaérkezett. Elrejtik a kincseket, majd Athéné elküldi Odüsszeuszt a kondásához, hogy nála maradjon, amíg ő visszahívja Télemakhoszt. Odüsszeuszt öregemberré változtatta addig, hogy ne ismerjék fel. Ennek az éneknek a végén az szerepel, hogy amúgy Odüsszeusz szőke volt. Az angol verzióban így szerepel az erre vonatkozó rész: "stripped the russet curls from his head" azaz vörösesbarna volt a haja. Furcsálltam a szőke hajat, ezért néztem meg. Tizennegyedik ének Odüsszeusz látogatása Eumaiosznál Odüsszeusz öregember álcában ment a kondáshoz, aki az idegennek hitt gazdáját bőségesen megvendégelte, és szállást is adott neki. Hosszasan beszélgettek, Odüsszeusz magához híven egy jó hosszú kamu háttértörténetet talált ki magának. Beszélgetésük során megörült Odüsszeusz, hogy még távollétében is jó gondját viselte Eumaiosz az állatoknak. Tizenötödik ének Télemakhosz megérkezik Eumaioszhoz Athéné megüzente Télemakhosznak, hogy jöjjön haza, a kérők tervéről is tájékoztatta. Mielőtt hazaindult volna egy madárjóslatból Heléné azt mondta neki, hogy Odüsszeusz már hazatért. A hazafelé útra hozzávágódott egy új tag, a menekült Theoklümenosz is. Hazaérkezve Télemakhosz nem tudja befogadni Theoklümenoszt a kérők miatt, így megkéri társát, Peiraioszt, hogy vendégelje meg ő addig, amíg a kérőket le nem rendezi. Ezután Télemakhosz megy a kondáshoz. Tizenhatodik ének Télemakhosz felismeri Odüsszeuszt Télemakhosz megérkezett, a kondás pedig el is ment anyjához, hogy hírét vigye. A kondás távollétében Athéné visszaváltoztatta Odüsszeuszt. Fiával elkezdték szövögetni a tervet, hogy hogyan is fogják a kérőket lemészárolni: Télemakhosz ne szóljon senkinek arról, hogy Odüsszeusz visszatért. Minden fegyvert házukban gyűjtsön össze, és zárja el. Odüsszeusz másnap öreg koldus álcájában fog megjelenni, akármi történjen, őrizzék meg a hidegvérüket. Közben kitudódott, hogy Télemakhosz hazatért, így a kérők elkezdték tervezgetni, hogy meg kéne ölni, mert máshogyan nem jár sikerrel egyikőjük sem. Amikor a kondás visszatért, Athéné újra öregemberré változtatta Odüsszeuszt. Tizenhetedik ének Télemakhosz hazaérkezése Ithakába Télemakhosz hazament, és anyjának azt mondta, hogy nem tud semmit Odüsszeuszról. Közben odajött a próféta is, akit hazahozott, ő pedig elmondta jóslatát, miszerint Odüsszeusz már ott van a szigeten. Odüsszeusz a kondástól elindul otthonába. Út közben is vannak fennakadások, meg a kérők között is. Odüsszeusz kéreget a kérőktől, hogy meglássa, ki jószívű, és ki nem. Ebből vita lesz, melynek tetőpontján Odüsszeuszt egy zsámollyal is megdobják, de ő tűri. Amúgy Odüsszeusz kutyája, Argos egyből felismeri gazdáját, még az öregember álca ellenére is. Örül neki, hogy végre visszajött, aztán meghal. /Már nagyon öreg volt a kutya, és nem volt ereje semmire, még arra sem, hogy üdvözölje gazdáját, de megismerte, csóválta a farkát, leeresztette füleit, aztán meghalt./ Penelopé magához hívatja Odüsszeuszt, de ő csak azt üzeni neki, hogy várjon napnyugtáig. Tizennyolcadik ének Odüsszeusz és Írosz ökölharca Írosz -egy koldus- szájkaratézott Odüsszeusszal, aki aztán jól elverte ezért. Ezután tovább tesztelgette Odüsszeusz a kérőket, illetve a szolgákat is, volt még több zsámolydobálás, meg ilyesmi. Tizenkilencedik ének Odüsszeusz és Penelopé beszélgetése; A lábmosás Télemakhosz és Odüsszeusz mint ahogyan azt előre eltervezték, most elzárták a fegyvereket a kérők elől. Ezután Odüsszeusz mesélt Penelopénak, tulajdonképpen előadta ugyanazt a kamu történetet, mint amit a kondásnak is. Penelopé nagyon örült a vendég bölcs szavainak, és jó híreinek, ezért mondta a dajkának, hogy tisztítsa meg. Ekkor jött a lábmosós rész. A dajka megmosta a lábát, és felismerte, hogy a vendég valójában Odüsszeusz. Odüsszeusz serdülőkorában vadászat közben térde felett csúnya sebet szerzett egy vadkan által. Erről a dajka felismerte, fel is kiáltott, hogy megjött Odüsszeusz. Penelopé ezt nem hallotta, mert Athéné elvarázsolta. A dajkának meg lett mondva, hogy ne szóljon senkinek, mert akkor baj lesz. Még lefekvés előtt Penelopé a bölcs vendégtől megkérdezte, mit jelenthet álma, mely tökéletesen leírja azt, hogy mi fog következni, Odüsszeusz hogyan fogja lemészárolni a kérőket, csak állatom formájában. A kérők ludak voltak, Odüsszeusz pedig sas. Huszadik ének A kérők leölése előtt Odüsszeusz azon filózik, hogy mit fog tenni, ha megölte a kérőket, mert akkor majd az istenek megint haragudni fognak. Ekkor jön Athéné, aki megnyugtatja, hogy nem lesz gáz, majd elaltatja. Másnap reggel még kér egy jelet Zeusztól, hogy nem-e gáz, ha leöli a kérőket, kap is jelet, mennydörgést. Odüsszeusz az utolsó lakomájukat még megvárja, mielőtt megkezdené fiával a mészárlást. Itt is még kapják a sértegetéseket és bosszantásokat. Huszonegyedik ének Az íjverseny Volt Odüsszeusznak egy spéci íja, amit még Eurütidész ajándékozott neki egykoron. Athéné hatására Penelopé versenyt hirdet: Aki ezt az íjat legkönnyebben fölajzza, és 12 fejsze fokán átlő vele, ahhoz megy hozzá. Előre eltervezték azt, hogy hogyan kerül majd az íj Odüsszeusz kezébe, hisz a sok dölyfös kérő úgysem adnák neki oda önszántukból. A terv szerint ment minden, a kondás odaadta az íjt Odüsszeusznak, az pedig a sok sértegetés után megmutatta mindenkinek, hogy ki a főnök, és tökéletesen teljesítette a próbát. (Eközben Penelopé nem volt jelen, mert Télemakhoszra hallgatván visszament szobájába, ahol pedig Athéné elaltatta.) Huszonkettedik ének A kérők megölése "Odüsszeia XXII. 381" - Ha lesz évkönyv, ezt a szöveget szeretném a nevem alá. Odüsszeusz a zsámolydobáló Antinoosz torkának átlövésével meg is kezdte legyilkolni a kérőket. A kérők mészárlása kicsit nehezebb volt a kelleténél, mert visszalopták az elzárt fegyvereket. Még Athéné is segítette Odüsszeuszt és Télemakhoszt a harcban. Végül egyedül két embert hagytak élni a kérők tömegéből, egyikük a lantos, a másik pedig a hírnök volt. Ezután Odüsszeusz a dajkával odahívatta az összes szolgálóleányt, akik csúfot űztek Odüsszeuszból távolléte alatt, velük takaríttatta el a mészárlás utáni koszt, majd kirúgta őket házából, sorsukat Télemakhoszra bízta. Huszonharmadik ének Penelopé felismeri Odüsszeuszt A dajka felébreszti Penelopét, és elmondja, hogy mi történt. Nagyon nehezen akarja elhinni azt, hogy férje tényleg hazajött, és hogy tényleg ő Odüsszeusz. A felismerés nagyon romi volt, meg minden. Az ének végén (másnap) Odüsszeusz elmegy felkeresni édesapját. Huszonnegyedik ének Békekötés Odüsszeusz, a kondás és Télemakhosz felkeresték Láertészt, Odüsszeusz apját, és ott is volt nagy öröm. Penelopéhoz hasonlóan, ő sem akarta elhinni első látásra, hogy fia hazatért. Az volt csak a kérdés ezután, hogy ki uralkodjon Ithakán, Zeusz válaszolta meg a kérdést, legyen béke, és Odüsszeusz uralkodjon tovább. AZ üzenetet Athéné át is adta. Ezzel fejeződik be a könyv.